


Work before Werewolves

by NeverBeenACorpse



Series: Big Bad Wolf [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster fucker!Hux, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf!Kylo, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: Hux is busy and he can't really prioritise seeing that new 'friend' of his. Even though they do trade pics almost daily. But then again, the full moon is coming, and that's a temptation too hard to resist...





	Work before Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> A followup that I kinda wanted to post last Halloween, but didn't, because it wasn't finished, then life got in the way. Yeah.   
> Also this is basically just smut... enjoy <3 (also this is just basically raw text, mistakes are bound to be plenty)

Hux was busy.

 

Too busy to meet someone in private.

 

Almost all of his free time was needed to keep his basic needs met; necessities like food, hygiene, rest. The full moon was long since gone and he’d not met Kylo since their first meeting. They had kept up their habit of texting though. Hux had no problem multitasking at his job, and adding a text message once in a while was nothing else but a welcome relief.

The texts he got were sent at very random times, and while Hux himself kept a rigid schedule even during his overtime, Kylo didn’t seem to have any schedule at all. Hux didn’t ask. He’d gotten texts in the middle of the night, the middle of the day, anywhere in between, and had no clue as to how Kylo went about his daily routine.

He guessed the beast didn’t have one.

Hux didn’t mind though; while he had been woken up by a few dick picks in the middle of the night, it couldn’t be fully blamed on Kylo, as Hux’d kept his phone too close by. He’d solved it by putting it on vibrate, and still he’d managed to wake up once or twice, but the pics or texts he got sent was just worth it.

Kylo would usually send something dirty, and now that they had meet he apparently felt like he could send anything to Hux. Beside the dirty texts, he now also got beautifully sexy selfies, even full-body shots, showing off his beautiful stomach and chest and Hux didn’t want anything more then crawl all over him.

He’d said this, once or twice. He always got something just as dirty in response.

This morning though, he’d gotten a quite different text.

Hux had woken up to pictures of Kylo's dining table, set up with breakfast for two. Hux had still been in bed, fully expecting a dickpic, and instead he’d gotten something wholesome but still deeply erotic; he was immediately sent back to that morning. He still remembered it vividly, and thinking of how Kylo'd set up the table, so did he.

Hux hadn’t answered that text until he got to work. Mostly because whatever he thought of would sound way too romantic, and he didn’t think that was Kylo’s intention. He didn’t feel bad letting him wait for an answer, either; Kylo didn't need an egoboost, not with a human body like that.

But the question was still vividly clear, even though it hadn’t been asked. Which made it even harder for Hux to respond to. They'd talked about it through texts, about what they might do if they met again, but it had only ever lead to sexting and Hux jerking off to the memory. Kylo hadn't actually re-invited him, and it made Hux quite uncertain. Clearly he enjoyed this between them, and he’d been open about how he’d enjoyed their meeting.

But Hux wasn't about to ask, because he was sure he'd made his interests clear, and he didn’t want to sound desperate. Also, he had no real idea of the social cues for this type of situation.

 

How do you invite yourself to sit on a gorgeous dick of a semi-stranger - who is also a werewolf?

Even if Hux managed to ask, and they met up, there was still so many ways which this could go wrong. He’d seen the beast; he’d seen the feral eyes, the muscles barely hidden beneath the skin of his stomach and inside of his arms and legs, he’d seen the way those muscles moved, the pure force lingering inside that body.

For a moment, Hus stopped. He sat at his desk, in the middle of his shift, and he felt his body respond to the thoughts in his mind. He had to calm himself down, because getting a boner now would be very inconvenient.

So, let’s shift the daydreaming a bit.

Worst case scenario if they where to meet again; Kylo eats him in beast form. He would be totally able to do that. Those fangs and big jaws would tear Hux limb from limb without breaking a sweat.

Or even worse; Kylo eats him in human form. Hux was sure he didn't seem at all like such a person, but you never knew, did you? Even his human form was more then a little impressive; it’s what made Hux agree to meet in the first place.

What would be most likely, considering the knowledge Hux had to go on; Kylo would fuck him senseless, in either form. Probably, preferably, both.

He shook his head, and dispelled the thoughts. He needed to focus on his work, and he couldn’t let thoughts of Kylo steal the whole day from him.

He knew he had a penchant for imagining worst case scenarios, no matter how absurd or alien they might be. Really, he had no reason to believe anything bad about Kylo; he'd been more then a proper gentleman last time. Even in beast form he’d been… well, ‘gentle’ is the wrong word, but beside the bite, he’d been… Hux struggled to find a word for it. ‘Civil’ just didn’t make it justice.

As a human, Kylo’d never pushed him, he’d made sure Hux was okey, and he'd been so kind the morning after. Even a bit remorseful, until he realised how much Hux had enjoyed it. It had been a very cute moment, all considered.

 

“Hux? You done with the reports yet?”

Hux was shaken from his inner monologue, looking around, finding his coworker, Mitaka, looking down at his desk with a slightly worried look. “Uh, no, but I’m just finishing up.”

Mitaka just nodded, then walked away.

Hux sighed, internally. Good thing Mitaka wasn’t the one to tell on him. That damn beast was going to cost him his job.

 

~*~

 

Hux was sitting on his sofa, idly watching television but without any real focus - he was palming his dick, which was demanding some attention and had been semi-hard for the last hour. He was still fully dressed, leaned back on the recliner, legs casually spread to not squeeze his cock. It was nothing more then a bulge under his hand, barely hard enough to be distracting, but he liked to tease himself. He had no real intention of getting himself off, either. There wasn’t any need for it; he’d already jerked off once today, and his dick wasn’t really itching for it either.

He was just scrolling through pictures of Kylo, selfies and dick pics he’d gotten over the last weeks. He was tired from work, too lazy to be able to engage in anything and the tv wasn’t showing anything interesting, so he’d begun fiddling with his phone. Which almost always lead him into his and Kylo’s messages or the pictures he’d gotten from Kylo and downloaded onto his phone. For safekeeping, of course.

Hux paused at the last pic, the one he’d gotten just that morning; Kylo standing with his upper body naked, abs clearly visible in the dim light and dark background of the night, his biceps swelling under his skin as he had one arm reached forward to the phone he’d probably used to take the photograph, and the other arm in front of him, reaching down and out of frame. Presumably to hold his cock, Hux thought to himself. It wasn’t visible in the picture, but Hux could imagine. He could see the hairs from Kylo's navel down to the pubes, that tasty little trail, and if he used his imagination he could even see the root of that gorgeous cock nested among them, but anything lower then that was cut off.

He’d only sent one word back: “Tease!”

As Hux put his phone away, now put to vibrate only, he heard the replies Kylo kept sending. It had given Hux quite the power-trip; knowing that this man, a beast hidden within, could do nothing to get his attention right now. No matter his physical power and handsome looks, right now he wanted Hux to respond, react, and he was given nothing.

Hux smiled, thinking of it. He hadn’t responded much since that morning; his official excuse was that work kept him busy, which wasn’t a lie, just a half-truth. He actually had quite a few unread messages; he’d sporadically checked them through the day, but Kylo’d sent too many for him to read up on without loosing his focus, and he real had no time to loose right now.

On the way home, he’d seen the number of unread messages he had from Kylo, and knew they’d been getting more lewd and dirty with every one, but still he hadn’t opened up the conversation. Just put the phone back in his pocket, gingerly smiling to himself. It did feel good, taking the power away from a litteral beast like this.

But now, he saw that the texts had slowed down, and thought he at least could check up on him. In case he’d gotten into trouble…

 

Kylo the Werewolf: damn right

Kylo the Werewolf: u don’t deserve to se my dick

Kylo the Werewolf: haven’t seen urs 4 days

Kylo the Werewolf: hello?

Kylo the Werewolf: did I wake u up or smthng?

Kylo the Werewolf: I can see u read this u know

Kylo the Werewolf: huuuuuuuux I’ll show u my dick, promise

Kylo the Werewolf: IRL if u don’t respond

Kylo the Werewolf: soon

Kylo the Werewolf: are u ok?

Kylo the Werewolf: huuuuuuuuuux I’ll come over if u don’t answer

Kylo the Werewolf: I promise

Kylo the Werewolf: come to ur work and show evry1 what u’ve been getting down with

Kylo the Werewolf: walk up and take off my shirt

Kylo the Werewolf: press u down over ur snobby desk, mess up ur papers

Kylo the Werewolf: put ur tiny ass up high and show how needy u are for all ur friends

Kylo the Werewolf: how ur begging to get my big cock in ur tiny little ass in front of all those ppl

Kylo the Werewolf: maybe I’ll even do it

Kylo the Werewolf: pull out my cock, show how big it is, how its not gonna fit at all but ur such a slut that ur already open and wet for me

Kylo the Werewolf: u wanted this, all lubed up already, just waitin for me to show up

Kylo the Werewolf: gonna pull ur pants down to ur knees, enuf to show off ur pretty pink ass, spread ur cheeks and show ur beautiful hole to the whole street

Kylo the Werewolf: ppl watching from other offices

Kylo the Werewolf: pulling out dicks like they gonna get a turn on u

Kylo the Werewolf: but ur mine

Kylo the Werewolf: ur hole is mine, all wet for my dick, I just have to place it right

Kylo the Werewolf: and ur hole gonna suck it in by itself

Kylo the Werewolf: so ready u gonna be for me. So hungry for my cock. Just begging for it

Kylo the Werewolf: fucking u over that desk til u scream, cream all over ur papers and I just keep going

Kylo the Werewolf: gonna fuck u til I come in ur tight little hole

Kylo the Werewolf: so pretty just for me, like u too small for my cock but u take it all

Kylo the Werewolf: fuck, hux, seriously, u ok?

Kylo the Werewolf: if I knew where u lived I’d be there now

Kylo the Werewolf: srsly Hux

Kylo the Werewolf: I’m gonna fuck u so hard if ur just messing with me

 

Hux: I’m fine. Tough day at work

 

Kylo the Werewolf: u know I see if u read my messages rite? Know u been checking in without messin me

 

Hux: Busy day at work. I had no time

 

Kylo the Werewolf: bullshit

Kylo the Werewolf: u been responding every day til now

Kylo the Werewolf: u mad?

 

Hux: No, you haven’t done anything wrong, Kylo

 

Kylo the Werewolf: so ur just messing with me? Keeping me on read, calling me a tease

Kylo the Werewolf: I really should get u for that

Kylo the Werewolf: come to ur place, bend u over that island in ur kitchen, put my fingers up ur ass

Kylo the Werewolf: find ur spot, massage it hard, make u moan my name

Kylo the Werewolf: and just when u about to cum

Kylo the Werewolf: I’ll leave ur ass

Kylo the Werewolf: get around u. Get ur hands, push u to ur knees, get u to open that pretty mouth for me

Kylo the Werewolf: get my dick all wet

 

Hux: You’re so crude

 

Kylo the Werewolf: push it down ur throat so u can’t breathe

Kylo the Werewolf: excuse me u love this

Kylo the Werewolf: don’t try to bitch with me, or I’ll fucking stop sending these ;)

 

Hux: So that’s how I get you to stop sending me pictures of your dick?

 

Kylo the Werewolf: little brat. You’d go one day without it and u’ll be begging me to send more

 

Hux: I do have quite the portfolio now though

Hux: I might last a week or two

 

Kylo the Werewolf: liar

 

Hux was smiling wide, using both hands to type, his cock all but forgotten. He loved these exchanges, and Kylo was right; he was lying. He wasn’t gonna tell hime that though, but Kylo seemed sure either way.

He hesitated. Kylo seemed quiet on the other end. Maybe he was composing some message, but Hux doubted it. He seemed to prefer sending several messages rather then a few longer ones, so maybe this quiet was because he was busy doing something else.

Maybe making sure what time it was. Hux wasn’t sure when the full moon was coming up, but it might be in a day or two. Kylo should know either way, couldn’t he feel it? Hux was sure he’d said something like it.

Maybe this was a good moment to ask?

 

Hux: So when’s your next full moon?

 

The seconds went by, and Hux didn’t get an answer. He’d sent it, regretted it, decided to stand by it, and now with each second he was more and more doubtful. What if Kylo actually didn’t want to meet again? What if he’d see through Hux’s not at all concealed question, turn him down cold, and that would be the end of it?

The phone chimed quietly in Hux’s hands, which sounded so much louder then it really was. He swiped his phone open and looked at the message he’d gotten, and even though he told himself that Kylo wasn’t going to turn him down cold, the thought still lingered.

So when Hux looked down at the gorgeous picture before him, he was a bit taken back by the lack of written response. Also, he never really got used to how hot Kylo could look; his shirt held up by something out of frame, possibly his teeth, one hand pushing his unbuttoned pants and boxers down just enough to show off the absolute highest point of his cock, nested among his jet-black pubes. Hux noticed that it also allowed him to flex his muscles, his arm much more tense then it needed to be, and while he internally scoffed at the display, he felt himself longing for it. To touch and lick every muscle and vein on those gorgeous arms of his…

 

Kylo the Werewolf: thirsty yet?

 

Hux: You really are a tease

 

Kylo the Werewolf: are u thinking about me when u jerk off?

Kylo the Werewolf: I think about u. get me hard every time. remember ur tight little hole, ur pretty little screams as I pushed my whole cock in you

Kylo the Werewolf: seriously Hux, can I see u again? U can say no and all that, no worries, it’s just that the beast can’t really handle just my hands and toys for much longer

Kylo the Werewolf: not that I want to force u, never, I totally respect u keeping distance

Kylo the Werewolf: just that the moon isn’t far off and I can fucking feel it longing for u

Kylo the Werewolf: don’t want to let it loose and have it come find you or something. Not that I don’t have control. But like… damn.

Kylo the Werewolf: when I fucked you… it was intense

Kylo the Werewolf: the beast wants more

Kylo the Werewolf: but only if u want to of course. Never anything else

 

Hux was staring down at his phone as the texts rolled in. He barely had time to think before the next one came through, spelling out a totally different tone then he’d had so far. He’d been crude and direct and never really regretful, knowing that Hux liked it, but now it was a totally different tone.

Hux felt his cock twitch as he thought of what Kylo was asking. What he was telling him.

He really wanted to meet again?

 

Hux: When are you free?

 

Hux closed his eyes and just… Last time had been a dream come true, in ways he’d never actually thought was possible. To think that Kylo had felt even slightly the same as him was just… Like, he _knew_ , in a way, but actually seeing it. Seeing the way Kylo kept telling him it was ok to say no, and how he seemed to be so self-conscious, explaining and sending text after tex and Hux just…

 

Kylo the Werewolf: Whenever

 

Hux: Maybe this weekend?

 

Kylo the Werewolf: like Friday? Or maybe Saturday is better for u? The moon’s on Friday night but like, whatever u like

 

Hux smiled, almost giggled a little at the anticipation. He’d been so careful to not assume, but it seemed Kylo had done the same.

Friday. That was only two days off; the day after tomorrow. He had a bit to do at work, but he had been working overtime a lot, and not staying late on Friday shouldn’t be a problem. Not really. Maybe he could ask Mitaka to cover for him if push came to shove, so he could sneak away not long after lunch, go home and shower… maybe he could make himself ready even earlier? Use one of those plugs he had in the morning, getting himself just a little bit loose, just enough.

Maybe he’d keep it in during the day?

But he was getting ahead of himself.

 

Hux: Friday evening shouldn’t be a problem for me.

 

Kylo the Werewolf: Great! So, uhm… like last time? Or something else?

Kylo the Werewolf: When u off work?

 

They continued to text for a while, deciding time and place (Kylo’s, obviously) and some more details.

Then the conversation again devolved into sexting, and Hux managed to climax at least two more times before he fell asleep. Even though he’d decided against it earlier.

Damn that beast.

 

~*~

 

Once again, at the eve of a full moon, Hux found himself at the entrance to Kylo's house.

The ways life takes around you, he'd never figure out.

 

He knocked, and within a moment, Kylo was there, standing before him, door wide open and towering just higher then Hux did.

 

"Heya Hux" he said, with a smile, and Hux felt it tingle in the back of his spine.

 

"You're gonna let me in?"

 

Kylo snickered softly, and stood to the side, making way for Hux to pass through the door-way, without letting go of the door-handle. Hux walked past him, painfully aware of the ravenous look Kylo was giving his whole body, and trying to walk casually. He couldn't stop thinking about his breathing, making it hard to get enough air, and as he passed Kylo he felt lightheaded.

 

He heard the door close behind him just as he stepped off the welcome-mat, and the lock fell in place automatically. In the same moment, Hux felt big hands grab hold of his waist, pulling him back against Kylo's body, Kylo's crotch pressing up against his ass before anything else.

 

He wasn't hard, but Hux could still feel him; he gasped, breathlessly, shifting his hips back, angling his back to look back without moving his ass from its perfect spot against Kylo's lap. He met his eyes, just for a second, before Kylo'd captured his lips, full and warm against his own, and Hux practically melted on the spot.

 

Kylo began to move his hips, just enough to create the smallest bit of friction, pushing against Hux's body, which he held steady with his hands. Hux tried to lean into the kiss, but Kylo didn't let him, just held on harder and leaned down slightly, twisting his head to be able to kiss Hux properly. While still letting the man breathe. Very thoughtful of him, Hux heard from the back of his mind, but the voice was quickly drowned out.

 

A moment later, or a whole eternity, Hux felt Kylo pull back from the kiss just enough to speak.

 

"I've missed you, Hux..."

 

Whatever response Hux thought he might answer, disappeared in the keening noice he heard himself make, as Kylo pressed a steadily filling cock up against his ass. Before he even managed to get his mind back long enough to form a coherent sentence, Kylo claimed his lips again, and pushed hard against Hux's body. Hux felt himself move forward, gently guided by Kylo's hands and the press of his body behind him, until he hit something solid and held onto it, as Kylo continued to press. Hux's lips was let go, still lingering against his, and Hux felt Kylo moan deeply from the deepest parts of his lungs; almost a growling noice, as he began to nibble at Hux's lips, pushing him up on his toes, softly biting a trail down his chin, down his neck, pulling Hux's shirt-collar with him, exposing more of Hux's skin.

 

"You taste so good..."

 

Kylo dragged his open lips against Hux's shoulder, pushing the fabric of the shirt away and letting hot breath out over his sensitive skin. Hux thought that it was the same side as he'd been bitten last time, and a thrill of lust went through him, sided with just a bit of danger.

 

He heard himself moan, again. Deeper this time. Kylo responded to his noice by moving his cock up and down against Hux's still covered ass.

 

"I want to just... eat you up, my pretty little thing." Kylo nibbled a bit harder, lingering with his teeth over Hux's skin, and Hux showed his appreciation by pushing back against him.

 

It had a definitive effect; this time, the growl was real, vibrating through Kylo's ribcage, as he bit down harder on Hux's skin, shifted his hands from his waist down to his hips, folding his fingers slightly over Hux's prominent hip-bones to be able to pull Hux almost aggressively back against his cock.

 

Not that there was any space left; Hux imagined he could feel every vein and pulse going through Kylo's cock, as it pressed up hard against the small of his back, lining with his spine and as Hux arched his back, it reached way up. He shuddered at the size of it; he remembered every moment from the last encounter, but it was always different to feel it in real life. The way his body reacted, the emotions going through him, that was never the same in fantasies.

 

It was so much more intense in real life.

 

"Fuck, Hux... I want to take you right here. Just pull down your pants and finger you open, just enough to fit my cock in you. I want to see you squirm, telling me it's too big, to use more lube... tease you, putting it just up against your pretty little hole, hear you moan and demand and beg and plead, but not letting you have it..."

 

"So... why don't you?" The last syllable went way too high; Hux wasn't aware he could actually reach those tones, as they evolved into a heavy moan.

 

"Because..." Kylo's hand still held onto Hux's hips, but was big enough to let his thumbs stroke the upper parts of his buttocks at the same time, as he slowly fucked the covered cleft of Hux’s ass.

“What?”

Kylo leaned in again, trying to pull Hux’s cheeks apart, leaning down heavy on Hux’s whole body, pressing him until he could barely breathe, before whispering against his ear.

“I couldn’t fucking control myself enough to pull it off. As soon as I’d hear you beg me for it, I’d just push in and fuck you right here, pound you until you fall apart, until I transform, so you could feel my dick grow inside you, feel me knot out in you, fill you up…”

Hux didn’t have full control of his voice anymore. He tried to tell Kylo to do it, but it only came out as incoherent moans and whining noises, his thoughts barely able to form the words necessary to get his point across.

“Fuck… Hux, fuck, you’re so sexy…”

“Uhm… no, I… mmh, please…!”

A single last grind up against Hux’s arched back, down between his spread cheeks, pressing his cock hard against Hux’s body, letting out a deep and shuddering breath, before he took a step back.

Kylo still held a hand on Hux’s hip, and as Hux turned slightly, still holding onto the door-post into the kitchen, which he’d apparently been pressed up against, the hand shifted to the low of Hux’s back.

Kylo looked like a wreck; a handsome, sexy wreck. His hair was slightly disheveled, his lips where kissed red and open, inviting, and his eyes dark with lust.

Hux probably didn’t look the least bit better then him; probably a lot worse, with wrinkled clothing and exposed collarbones. He reached up to feel his skin, and he felt the indentions of Kylo’s teeth, a shiver running through **him in response.**

A low dissonance reached him and it took a second for it to register as a sound that Kylo was making; low, almost inaudible but still present, akin to a growling noise but much… less. Hux looked up to see Kylo’s eyes staring intensely at his hand, the one touching his shoulder, feeling and probably showing off the marks Kylo’d left on him there. Hux felt his dick twitch at the pure intensity of Kylo’s stare, but he soon collected himself and took his eyes of Hux’s neck, even as Hux kept his hand stil.

“So… my little vixen. Do you want something to drink, maybe?”

Hux let out a breathless little snicker, that probably didn’t sound at all as he intended. “Maybe a cup of tea?”

Kylo nodded, with a smile, reached up and let his fingers almost touch Hux’s skin; just as if to place a small mark at the side of his neck, just barely enough to feel over the still stinging marks of his teeth. Hux tried his best not to lean in to the touch, not to just tackle the man and take his pleasure from him. While it could have been a fun exercise, Hux was well aware that he had no knowledge of how to tackle someone as Kylo, if that could even be considered possible by any means, and the longer he waited, the more sweet it would be when he finally got that pleasure.

So he took a moment. Closed his eyes. Heard Kylo turn and walk into the kitchen, and as he opened his eyes again, he saw that back turned against him, picking out two cups and filling the boiler with water.

 

~*~

 

A few moment later they sat at the table, each with a cup of tea, accepting the silence between them. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence by any means, but it was pressing. They had talked a bit about what they would be doing, but it had evolved into sexting every time, and they’d never really gotten down to the details. So right now, Hux felt like if they both where a bit unsure about what was expected of them; what the other wanted and what they themselves where willing to actually give.

Sexting and sending pics where very different things, after all. Even with the tension between them, a lovely shade of intense sexual longing almost, Hux felt he was still a bit unsure about how to go forward.

“So…” Hux said, trying to get his thoughts in order. “Last time I didn’t really believe you.”

Kylo chuckled. “Yeah, true. I didn’t actually think you would.”

“Well, I understand… this time I do, though. So… can I ask a few things, maybe?”

Kylo smiled warmly at him. “Ask away, babe.”

Hux almost rolled his eyes at the endearing term. “Uhm… so, how is it? I guess that’s the first and most obvious question, right?”

“Sure. Also a really hard one to answer.”

“I can guess.”

“But I think you can relate. In some way. You ever know that feeling when you’re lost in fuck, just completely, mind-numblingly lost to the sensations and actions and loose all track of time and the outside world?” Kylo shifted forward in his seat. “Then add… a kind of pressing sense of… this need, I guess, this… like it’s something else, but still you, this intense… desire to do something, to feel and smell and run and…” Kylo had his hand up beside his head, trying to physically show this state of mind, looking for words. After a while, he let his hand fall and seemed to give up the search for words. “It’s completely different from what you probably imagine, because words don’t do it justice. I exist in a state of no words, where I’m not verbal, and barely understand human language. It’s natural then, but completely wild to imagine now. I know it happened, I’ve been there many times, but it’s still quite unbelievable still.”

Hux put down his cup of tea, carefully watching Kylo who hadn’t yet met his eyes again. He was almost ready to fill the silence when Kylo shook his head gently and looked up at him with a soft smile.

“Yeah, it’s a trip. I guess you didn’t get any of that.”

“No, no, really… the absence of words do much to express things, and you had a few of them to fill it with. I won’t ever know, obviously, but… I mean, it’s really surreal.”

“Yeah I know.” Kylo scratched his arm absentmindedly, not continuing his sentence.

“I take it that’s why we texted for so long without it ever getting anywhere… though I guess I should take some of the blame for that.”

“Maybe. But you didn’t really know what you where getting into, right? You thought it would be just a fantasy-fuck, not… a real fantasy-fuck.”

Hux laughed. “I see that you’re really good with words, my big beast.”

Kylo tried to not smile, but not that hard. “You little vixen.”

Their eyes met. Hux felt the tension. Fought the need to lick his lips, to let his eyes travel over Kylo’s body, to let his desire show too intensely. There would be time for that.

“So…”

“You had more questions?” Kylo’s voice was deep, intense, much more so then last he spoke. It sent shivers down Hux’s spine, getting a glimpse of that beast hiding underneath, and he lost track of his thoughts. Kylo still hadn’t let his eyes go, even though hux had looked away, and the intensity of that gaze was pinning. Hux felt like a butterfly stuck under a pin.

“Kylo…”

“Because I can smell your arousal. I hear your heart pounding. I can… _taste_ your sweat…”

Hux had to take a moment, focus on his breathing. Kylo was basically leaning forward in his chair, his cup forgotten, Hux still with one hand on his.

“Kylo… hm, Kylo, how long…?”

“Hm? How long until I taste your sweet little neck? Get my hands on your pretty little body, toss you on the floor and…”

“Kylo! Til you transform?”

Something caught in Kylo then. His eyes became a bit distant, unfocused, and his body stopped it’s slow forward tilt. Hux was still in his chair, barely on the edge of it, trying to not just throw himself at the man before him. He was hard enough that it hurt, but awareness and consent where some very important topics that couldn’t just be left on their own.

“Shit… Fuck, Hux, sorry. Damn, I… no, no it’s a few hours yet but… It’s not an exact science, sometimes it’s emotional…”

“Uh, so what does that mean, really?”

Kylo pinned Hux to the spot with an intense gaze. “That your sweet little ass almost had me turning already.”

Silence.

The thrill that went through Hux’s body, at those words, as the realisation hit him, was enough to make his eyes flutter. He tried to focus back, but Kylo was still staring at him, that damn lopsided smile on his face, almost tempting Hux to just give in to it.

Hux was so close to just throwing all else out.

He had no real clue as to why he didn’t.

Oh, yeah. Waiting for the beast. Getting down in the basement. Pre-work, like opening himself up. He couldn’t take even Kylo’s human dick right now. But damn if he didn’t want to.

He cleared his throat, breaking contact, trying to get a semblance of normalcy between them. Though, when he thought of it, this was probably their normal state.

Anyway.

“So, uh… you, uh, like last time?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “You want me to eat your ass again?”

Hux closed his eyes and sighed, albeit a bit less pointed then he’d wanted. “I mean, with the bath and all that. I showered before, but I did that last time as well, which didn’t seem to matter much.”

Kylo seemed to come down a bit, his smile going from a predator about to consume its prey, to a more fitting smile between two humans. Semi-human/human, at least.

“Sounds like a plan. Care to get naked for me, babe?”

Hux rolled his eyes at the man, but stood up all the less, intent on making it to the bathroom by himself this time around. He took a sip from his tea, now comfortably warm, before he turned to look at the watch on the wall behind Kylo.

“You know what. I’m actually not interested in a bath. I did shower, I cleaned myself, and I even did some stretching beforehand.”

Kylo was watching him more and more intensely.

“I actually think… why don’t we make our way downstairs, instead?”

The smile that met Hux was positively feral, and it made Hux’s spine tingle in all the right ways. As Kylo stood up from the chair, he didn’t let go of his eyes once, and then he was quick in grabbing hold of Hux’s waist, pulling him close by his hips. Hux let him.

“Aren’t you interested in finishing your tea first?”

“I can reheat it later.”

"Sure." Kylo was about to move forward, but paused for a moment, something clearly on his mind. "Your still enjoy being manhandled, right?"

Hux swallowed his excitement. "Yes, I do."

In a single movement, both graceful and intimidating, Kylo walked up to Hux, bending just enough to catch him under the knees and suddenly Hux felt like he was in free fall, being swooped up by Kylo's big arms, held firmly against his wide chest. He might have hiccuped with both excitement and whatever else his body and mind was making him feel, but it all ended in the same region of his body. 

Kylo nuzzled against his neck, sniffing over Hux's shoulder, like he was enjoying the aroma of him. Maybe he was. Hux felt his mouth hang open, but didn't have the mind over body to close it. 

"You smell... good."

A sarcastic remark began in Hux's mind but died on his tongue. Kylo was walking with him now, like he weighed nothing, towards the entrance to the cellar. The hatch had already been opened, and even as the stairs down where very steep, Kylo climbed them with no worries at all, still holding Hux in his arms. 

 

Hux felt quite a bit anxious about it; if they fell, he was the one to get crushed under the weight of a mountain of a man. He said as much, but Kylo only laughed in response. That bastard. 

 

"I'll settle you on the mattress, baby... do you need anything?"

 

'Your cock' was Hux's first thought, but he didn't actually say it, for once. "Can you bring down water, and, uhm... lube?"

 

Kylo smiled at him, after setting Hux down as promised, and that smile traveled through his body down to his cock way to quickly. "There's lube, don't worry little vixen, but I'll bring some water down as well." 

 

A stroke on Hux's cheek, surprisingly affectionate, and then the man clambered up the stairs again. Leaving Hux all alone, in this weathered basement, with nothing else to do then to admire the claw marks over the walls. 

 

There was a lot of them, and eyeing them closer only made them more intriguing, because some of them where... deep. Too deep, and it was unnerving, thinking that Kylo in beast form could be capable of this. Hux knew there was probably some danger to this, even if Kylo wasn't an actual werewolf, but tenfold more when he realised that yeah, he actually is. That nugget of ever-present danger was... affecting him. 

 

Fear spread inside him, but it wasn't the only thing. He had begun checking out the deep parts of the web as a teen, and even if it took him a while to get to the real monsterfucker-sciciety where he'd met Kylo, it had still always been about the danger. 

 

Not real danger, as in near-life experiences in suffocation or bloodletting, as some others talked about, but more of the option that there was a danger concerning his partner. That such a big monster could be... tamed, almost. 

 

Because hadn't he been, last time? 

 

Hux felt his cock filling out for real now, pressing against his boxers, demanding attention and freedom. It was more then a little tempting to just let it out, and when he thought of it, why not? He was here with the express purpose to fuck, and there wasn't really any point of delaying it. 

 

Unzipping his pants, he looked closer at the gashes in the concrete around him, pulling out his cock and stroking it slowly. It was intimidating, for sure, but that made it all the more intriguing and Hux could feel the lust pour into him, thinking he'd actually fucked the monster who did this, and he was about to do it again. A spike of lust came through him, thinking that Kylo was coming back any moment now, and was going to find him like this; hard, open-mouthed and masturbating to the deep traces of Kylo's claws. 

 

Not a few moments later, the thumping of Kylo's feet on the floor above him had him jumping, which made a pearl of pre-cum bud at the top of his cock, and Hux bit down on his lip but didn't change his position even when he heard footsteps down the stairs, only slowing his pace. 

 

The steps where continuous for the most part, then they paused. Hux closed his eyes, still keeping his hand on his cock. 

 

"Damn..." The steps took up again, the few remaining steps until they hit floor. "You look too good like this." Clatter of glass against stone, and Hux relaxed enough to look up; Kylo was walking closer, looking even more imposing then before. "My little vixen..."

 

He hunched down in front of Hux, looking him over with a particular shine in his eyes, which had already begun to change in colour; trails of gold and deep brown where interspersed in their irises, which reflected the sparse light in a unique way. Hux couldn't keep his eyes from trailing the rest of his body, noticing the bulge between his legs, and had to swallow the excess saliva that immediately flooded his mouth. 

 

"Baby... baby, don't stop. Don't stop touching yourself baby... fuck you look hot like this..." Kylo's voice was deep, husky even, and as one of his hands began to massage his bulge, Hux could swear he heard a low growling under his voice. It had his cock twitching in response, and Kylo seemed to notice it; his eyes focusing in on Hux's crotch, and Hux let his hand lower somewhat. He only held the base of it now, almost displaying it, fully erect and pearling pre-cum on top, and the low, almost motor-like growl started up again. 

 

"Damn Hux... you look so good like this. So debauched and ready, like I could just take you now..." Kylo squeezed harder on his own bulge, sitting down on his knees, eyes fully focused on Hux's hands. "Rip your pants off you and claim you as you are, baby... fuck you into the mattress like this, barely undressed. You look so good baby, so damn good... I just wanna eat you up..."

 

Kylo's eyes switched up right as he said the last part, staring deep into Hux's own with such an intensity that Hux believed him. That there was only this thin slice of humanity left in him to keep him from eating him up instead of fucking him. Maybe both, maybe at the same time... Hux heard himself whine, his cock twitching at the thought, pushing his hand down to touch his prepped asshole. 

 

He hadn't lied earlier; he'd prepped himself quite thoroughly before leaving home. He remembered, vividly, their first night, and even though they'd done so much teasing and stretching, it had still been quite a bitch to function properly for more then a few days afterwards. It was worth it, but this time, Hux knew what he was getting into. 

 

He was still slick, even though some of it had dried or just been expelled, and he'd tensed up a bit again, but he was still open enough to fit several fingers with just the smallest amount of strain. His pants and boxers where in the way for that, though; all he could do was tease his opening, while Kylo stared at him. 

 

Hux let out a small noise, basically desperate and immediately Kylo shifted his energy. 

 

"Babe?"

 

"I... I need you. Fuck, I need you in me..."

 

A second passed without reaction; Kylo was standing on his knees, tense and looking at Hux with some worry, but in the next second Hux was laying on his back, feeling his pants being forcefully ripped off alongside his boxers. Kylo didn't even tear them all the way off, just enough to get Hux's cock and ass free, and Hux felt the remnants of them along his legs as he was pushed down and up, Kylo crawling up over him, but it vanished as Kylo quickly took Hux's cock in his mouth. 

 

Hux was instantly lost; the pleasure rolled through him in such an intense wave that he lost his senses for a moment, completely enthralled in the feeling of Kylo's warm mouth around him, bobbing up and down and his tongue completely covering the underside of his cock. He might have put his hands on Kylo’s head, fingers pulling at his hair, something he would never have done had he been completely lucid. But the drag of Kylo’s tongue, how it twisted over the head, how deep he could take it without a single hesitation, had him lost the moment it begun. He held tight, but didn’t puh more then Kylo gave, even if his hips pushed up with ever downward stroke of Kylo’s mouth, his hollow cheeks dragging Hux inside his mouth, deeper and into the soft, wet friction of his mouth and throat.

When Kylo stopped, Hux had no way of knowing the time. He’d been moaning Kylo’s name, more and more incoherently as his voice lost it’s vowels and descended into pure moans, and now he stopped, and looked down.

Feral eyes met his, golden yellow almost glowing amongst the brown spots still present, staring right at him with an intensity that he couldn’t describe. But his cock responded, either way, with pre-cum pooling over his stomach as the beast that was still somehow human crept up over Hux’s body.

In moments they where face to face, Kylo grinding down hard against Hux’s crotch, his cock impossibly firm even behind layers of clothing and denim, lining up beside Hux's own cock against his stomach. 

 

"Fuck... Kylo, I need, I need you inside me...!"

 

A sudden growl echoed in the contained cellar, as Kylo pushed Hux down with his arms and then got up to his knees, pulling down the jeans he’d been wearing, and Hux could hear the fabric rip loudly, but then his cock was free, and Hux couldn’t stop staring at it.

Even as a human, it was impressive. He’d felt it, he knew this, but it was different to see it like this, weighed down by its own weight, hard and with veins pulsing along its sides, the dark pubes visible at the base of it. Hux felt his mouth water, the thought alone of trying to get that whole thing into his mouth… but he looked up, and saw Kylo, as he looked over Hux’s almost naked form, a hand of his reaching down to grab as the base of his cock, giving it a few strokes.

Hux pulled his legs closer to his body, grabbing them under the knees to give Kylo full view and access to his rear, and he saw the way Kylo’s shining eyes focused in on it.

There was a moment of hesitation, clearly a battle within Kylo, before a deep and inhuman voice came out of his mouth.

“May I… mate you?”

Hux felt his body tense with lust, before answering. “Yes, please.”

Kylo didn’t answer with words, but with a deep and purely feral growl, as he bent down over Hux and placed himself right at the opening of Hux’s hole. Hux was open enough that the tip pushed in without resistance, and happy that he’d lubed up excessively beforehand, because Kylo wasn’t playing. His thrusts where small, but still intense, as he didn’t pause as he slowly slid deeper into Hux. Every thrust pushed against Hux insides, had him moan out loud, as well as successively intense growls from Kylo’s human form, as he slowly made his way to becoming fully seated.

Hux felt Kylo’s cock reach deeper inside him, pushing past where he’d managed to get his fingers, still pushing the excess of lube deeper, stretching his hole until his eyes rolled back in his skull and all he could do was just lay there and take it. Kylo was holding onto his shoulders, pushing Hux down with each of his thrusts, his open mouth exhaling over Hux’s neck, as he finally bottomed out.

A few last thrusts, to get himself perfectly seated inside Hux, and then he where still for a moment. His breath hot over Hux’s skin, fingers digging deep into his shoulders, as well as Hux’s own hands holding onto Kylo’s arms til the point that he could barely feel his fingertips.

A sound came out of Kylo, deep from his chest, and Hux could feel it more then he heard it; a low and feral noise that had his hairs standing on edge, fear flowing down his spine, a whimpering little noise forcing itself past his clenched teeth, his cock leaking against Kylo’s stomach and his own.

“Fuck, please, Kylo… take me. Fuck me.”

A hard thrust, even though there was nothing left to push into him, was the response he got to his pleading, pushing himself up higher on the mattress, Kylo’s hands leaving his shoulders to grab hard at his waist instead. He pushed himself slightly up, their chests no longer touching, and pulled out just enough to be able to slam into him again, hard, as he set a pace that Hux had no way of matching.

It was hard, each thrust so intense that the sound of their skin slapping together echoed across the room, and Hux was pushed up over the mattress only to be pulled down again by Kylo’s muscular arms. His legs where spread wide and just barely holding onto Kylo’s waist, his heels resting on the small of his back, trying to hold onto something as Kylo fucked into him, hard and meticulous in the way he pushed his cock into Hux’s hole.

Kylo made sounds, but even though they should be clearly audible, the sounds that came out of Hux where just too intense. Hux knew it, could hear it echo back to him, but he couldn’t give a single damn, because he could barely control his body enough to hold onto Kylo, and had no focus to spare just to be decent. Not in front of the beast that did this to him.

Then Kylo’s thrusts where slowing down, and Hux thought he should look down, see what the beast was planning, where he was looking now that he removed his lips from the side of Hux’s neck. But he could barely focus his vision before those big hands grabbed hold of his legs, pushing them down further, Kylo standing on his knees in front of Hux, cock still deep inside him, bending him at a vicious angle.

Hux focused his eyes then, and looked up at what was above him, and felt the last of his breath leave his body.

Just above him where a beast, a creature lacking description, with golden eyes staring down at him, the whole of him, like those eyes alone could eat him up. The snout under those eyes where long, big, a wolves snout with a mouth far to wide and filled with too many teeth; slightly yellowing and too sharp, too big, everything about this creatures face was too intense, too sharp, too big, and Hux hiccuped with a kind of horror-mixed arousal and felt his hole clench down hard around the intrusion. As hard as it was able to clench, at least; more of a caress of this cock that where spreading it wide, the muscle too relaxed and spread wide for anything more then just this involuntary spasm of its muscles.

Hux knew what this beast looked like. He’d seen him before, last month as it had pushed inside him, but it wasn’t the same as to see it up close, with its cock deep inside him, its body surrounding him, paws holding him down and teeth bared as its breath came hard and fast, its eyes so focused.

That beast was Kylo. Hux knew it, but could also see it; he barely knew how he saw it, but those golden eyes where sentient, intelligent, and that crooking of the snout couldn’t be coincidental, could it?

Kylo seemed intended to say something, or make his mind clear, but all he managed to get out where growls and snarling noises, bending down slightly, his hot breath flush against Hux’s face and chest, but Hux wasn't in a mind to interpret the meaning of it. Sensing this, it seemed, Kylo stood back up on his knees, his full height on display, backlit by the full moon light glaring in through the sparse windows. Hux felt his body try to clench, again, as this time Kylo reacted to it; he pulled out, all the way to the tip, only to push it in again, giving Hux just a tease of the full length of his cock, and then pulling out fully.

If Hux had been shameless earlier, it was nothing against how he sounded now, combined with how he squirmed, tried to get back down, sit back up, or just get his hands and body on that which seemed to be consciously displayed just before him. But sharp claws twisted around his body, and Kylo unceremoniously flipped Hux over. It was almost disconcerting, how easy it was for him to just turn Hux's entire body around, but it was also incredibly hot, and Kylo was now breathing down over his ass, his big hands parting his cheeks forcefully, hot breath flowing down from his mouth over Hux's back. The state of his body was completely wrecked; laying on his stomach, pushed down but his asscheeks spread wide, his legs twisted to hoist his ass up yet still stay flush against the mattress, and how his hole must look; completely open, inviting, demanding to be filled.

Just like the rest of him, Hux thought, before his mind blanked out yet again.

The tongue that licked from his perineum and up his entire cleft, was like sandpaper, yet still soft enough to not hurt or pull too intensely on the soft skin of Hux’s ass, and it was warmer then the breath over his back. Much warmer then Hux body, it felt like, and then it pulled back, only to lick the entire length again, and again, and Hux was leaking over the mattress, careless and boneless, completely at the mercy of this beast whose claws where digging into the skin over his hips, whose tongue licked out over the whole of Hux’s ass, the length of his hips, up over his back, following his spine in stroke after stroke, before pulling back down to lick over his balls, touching the underside of Hux’s cock with that rasp texture, then licking over the whole of Hux’s privates before he pulled back.

Only for a few seconds were Hux left without any touch, but instead wet and warm, even as the cold air chilled him faster after being covered by this beast’s giant tongue. He was on the verge, he knew it, just moments away from screaming Kylo’s name into the mattress.

As Kylo lined his cock up with Hux’s ass, again, Hux wondered about how many times he would cum this night. As the beast pushed his head down into the mattress, effectively muffling whatever sounds Hux would make, it pushed its cock back in, with an almost human care; intense, continuous pressure, but keeping care not to push too hard too fast, and Hux knew he couldn’t last.

As Kylo’s inhuman cock reached its full length seated inside of him, he turned his head slightly down, still pushed into the mattress, and just let his body get wrecked by this first orgasm of the night.

All through it, he could feel Kylo’s cock deep inside him, as his own spread a hot mess over his stomach, as much it could reach as it was pressed flush against the mattress. Kylo was leaning down on him now, and he must know what he’d done, he must have felt it, how Hux couldn’t hold it back, and Hux heard a deep growling noise from behind him as Kylo began to pull out again, when the worst of Hux’s orgasm had subsided, and he was a panting mess against the saliva-drenched part of the mattress where his head where pressed down.

His mind was in a total state of disassociation, in the best possible way, as he felt his muscles relax even more as the need for release left him. His cock was oversensitive, almost painfully so as Kylo continued plowing into him, Hux’s body dragged over the mattress and his cock trapped in between, the beast fucking him hard and deep down into the mattress. Hux couldn’t respond with anything else then wordless pleading noises, which seemed to edge the beast on even more, as Hux came back to consciousness and heard the loud growls from behind him.

 

*Death mention*

The sounds where purely feral, and a spike of fear became precent and didn’t really leave; fear that the beast would take over fully, eat him up, bit down over his neck and bleed him dry as it used his dying body to finish himself off. Some silent thoughts, as Kylo pushed deep into Hux; would the beast notice? Would it care, or continue on, egged on by the power of what it’d done? Would Kylo care, when he got back to human form, or would he even remember?

Realisation, sudden and bright; had Kylo done this before? Where there bodies buried deep underneath the cellar, covered with cement, fucked senseless and devoured by the beast that right now had full access to Hux’s body?

*Death mention over*

 

Hux’s cock stirred at the thought that this was a mistake, that somehow he was in grave danger. He heard the beast pant and growl behind him, using his body for its own pleasure, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh mixing with Hux’s whining moans, and thought that this is why he came here.

This, exactly this: being oversensitive after a brutal orgasm, fucked wide open by an inhuman cock, while a beast chased its own orgasm, aiming to fill him up beyond reason.

His cock was showing interest, but had no intention of filling out again. Hux didn’t mind in the least; he was enjoying himself, even as the pleasure-verging-on-pain from his cock being dragged between his stomach and the mattress was almost too much, but the sounds that almost echoed in the cellar was more then worth it.

And barely half of them where his own.

He began to feel the beast slowing down, its paws holding his hips steady while it pressed inside him, trying to get deeper with every thrust even as it was fully seated already. It’s arms pushing him down hard, leaning in over his body, its cock reaching deep inside him, and Hux began to feel his insides stretched further, just inside his taunt ring-muscle.

A few extra thrusts, and then Hux’s whining was drenched out by an inhuman sound, as he felt pressure inside him building fast, the stretch from inside his rectum growing to an intense pressure, and a bruising pain forming along his hips.

Moments later, the full body of the beast fell down decide him, and dragged Hux’s body with it, ass first onto his side. Hux unconsciously tried to shift his position, but noticed he couldn't; his fucked out mind couldn't quite make sense of it, but then memories and insight came to him, and he remembered that something like this happened last time as well - the parts of the best that had stayed inside him while he drifted off, swollen and pressing against his insides, Hux nursing the idea of continuing the session just from the way that swollen part shifted inside him as his body completely fell into sleep.

But right now, even if Hux was physically spent, he felt no need for sleep. Behind him, the beast let out a few content sounds and nuzzled in against his body, big and hairy arms hugging Hux close, its whole body embracing him to the point where he felt lost in it’s coarse fur, against its warm and damp stomach and crotch, its head coming to a rest over Hux's own. The beast seemed to settle in for something like sleep, but Hux’s mind was wide awake.

He tried to shift his hips again, and found that he couldn’t shake of the pressure, the penetration that was the beasts still somehow hard cock, and it was one of the reasons he found himself awake. Moving carefully, as to not wake the beast, who seemed to be sleeping or close to it, smelling Hux’s hair and thrusting his hips momentarily against Hux’s body, making him shiver all over.

It wasn’t that Hux was uncomfortable, he realised; he was mostly curious, fascinated, and he experimented with the penetration that seemed locked into him, slowly forming memories from his lurking online. There was something that divided the monsterfucker-forums he usually frequented, and that was if different monster would knot.

If their penis, after ejaculation, would form a swelling knot at the base, keeping both the ejaculate and penis inside the receiving part. Huw had read up some on it, played it out at times while sexting, and jerked off to the thought of being stuck like that for hours on end, but he’d never thought of it much closer.

And last time, he’d fallen asleep before he could really reflect over it.

This time, that wasn’t the case.

 

Hux tried to keep his breath even, but even as the afterglow of his orgasm began to subside, it was a hard thing to do. The pressure didn’t subside, the feeling of being full didn’t subside, the encompassing warmth and furry body didn’t subside in the least, and he felt his breath become faster, uneven, his hips and body twitching with every shift and deep breath from the beast behind him. His cock didn’t fill out, but he felt the beginnings of it, his body wrung dry but the thought alone of being impaled post climax wasn’t giving him any peace.

It took most of his control to not thrash wildly, to press back and grind his ass against the beasts’ crotch, to not let out any sounds beside the periodical whine that he couldn’t contain, and he wanted to stretch his whole body out. Both to stretch his aching muscles, and to change the pressure from inside him.

But neither of that was happening, because even though he felt safe, or knew that Kylo wouldn’t hurt him, he didn’t really know the beast, and besides, the arm and leg resting over him was too heavy to move on his own. Unless the beast let him go, he had no real chance of getting out of this embrace.

Some part of his mind kept telling him that he really didn’t want to, either. But he had to do something; something was building up inside him, something way too much like desire and pure craving, physical and demanding, that he had to close his eyes and try to breathe deep and calming breaths in an attempt to control himself. It barely succeeded; he could feel his cock stirring slightly between his thighs, how the lube-mixed cum was drying on his skin and sliding between his legs, how every breath the beast took seemed to shift and put pressure on the knot inside him, and Hux rolled back his eyes as he weighed his options; accept the situation as is and wait for Kylo to return or the knot to subside, or try to wake the beast, which would pose its own set of unique problems.

The beast took a deep breath behind him, hugging him closer, and Hux let his head fall back against its chest. He felt overstimulated, completely exhausted, but still his cock was stirring, and he wondered if it was possible to perish from overstimulation alone. Because he was on his good way there, if so.

He was lost in the sensations and his own thoughts about them, but still noticed when the beasts head shifted, even though he couldn’t process what it was doing at first. The a rasp and wet tongue licked over his head, pulling at his hair in an almost painful way, and it happened again and again as the beast held his body still, its giant paws holding his shoulders down as it apparently was grooming him. Or maybe it was just tasting him, how would he know the difference?

Then the beast was shifting its hips; not like full thrusts, just kind of snuggling against Hux’s ass, and Hux responded by pushing back with a breathless sound, feeling how it was changing inside him, shifting, and with a long stroke of his hair, the knot came out. And with it came a minor flood of cum and lube.

Hux’s ass clenched softly, the muscle too spent and stretched but still trying to close itself around nothing, finding only air and the trickling stream of cum. It was pooling on the mattress between and under them, and Hux never really liked that feeling, of laying in his own or his partners wet spots, but somehow he just didn’t want to move. Not right now; his ass was still leaking, it felt like, and the massive amount of cum that would have been forced into him would have been beyond impressive. He actually felt his own cock twitch at the thought; how much was there? How much of it was lube and bodily fluids?

What would it feel like to be covered by it?

His muscles tensed, or tried to, but he was spent and his ass was still leaking, wide open and probably more then ready to be fucked by even Kylo’s cock. At least the human Kylo’s cock; he might break if he tried to take on the beast’s cock again.

Thankfully, at least some parts of Hux thought, the beast didn’t seem to have such a thing in mind, and instead rolled over a bit with Hux in its arms, like he was a overgrown doll or something. He was still sporadically licking at Hux's hair, and Hux let him. It wasn't hygienic at all but it was somehow comforting, and either way, there wasn't much Hux could do about it. It seemed to be more of a sleep-induced act then malevolent, and Hux wondered if it had done this last time as well.

No wonder he’d woken up with bed-head the morning after. Not only had the sex made a number on it, but then this!

Not that there was much to do about it now, and Hux realised he didn’t really feel the need to either way. Instead he rested his head against the beasts chest and arms, and just let it be.

 

~*~

 

Hux never fell into a deep sleep; he just drifted, aware of every shifting of the wolf behind him, waking up just enough to notice his situation and remember how he got here, and to feel the cock inside him still pushing at his rim. Then he’d drift off again, until the beast shifted again, and he’d once again become aware of where he was, how he got here, that the dick was still inside him…

He had no idea of how long he stayed like that, but he was parched when he finally woke enough to feel somewhat awake, and to do more then to notice his surroundings. Probably because there was more to notice this time; that the air was a bit colder, and that his position on the bed had shifted slightly. He wasn’t laying on the side, and he also noticed that he wasn’t covered by the warm and hairy body of a beast; as far as he knew, he was alone.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he moved to sit up, only to feel a paw-like appendage push him back down. As the input from the rest of his body reached him, he was thankful of it; his ass was not cooperating right now. There was a dull kind of pain that reached him, enough to make him wince and lay back down, but it felt a bit off.

A low murmuring sound came from his side, and he turned to see golden eyes staring at him, and a furry snout reached out to poke softly at the side of his head. It was a very soft touch, hot and humid, very much unlike the almost brutal way he’d been handled during the night, both by the human and the beast. Hux was a bit uncertain how to react to it.

He looked at the beast when it pulled back slightly, as it was sitting down beside him, eyes still fully on him, and he reached out a hand to touch its head. The beast let him, even turned into the touch slightly, and Hux wondered a bit at how soft the fur actually was. Then he noticed that the beast had closed it eyes.

It leaned in closer to Hux’s touch, almost demanding more of it in a very non-demanding way, still with its eyes closed, and Hux was struck by that sight; it seemed so calm, so timid almost, just by such a soft touch, and it was such a contrast from just earlier, or from the intensity of those eyes alone. It felt like it meant something, this kind of touch.

Slowly, the beast pushed into the touch, and crawled closer to Hux, close enough to hold him tight and Hux could almost hear it mumbling over his head. He couldn’t make out the words, and he wasn’t sure they actually where words, but still… it felt like it. Like this beast, Kylo, was whispering something while still in beast form.

“Are you in there, Kylo?”

A low rumble that sounded clearly as an answer in the positive.

“Is the night almost over?”

Another sound just like it. Hux could almost feel the vibrations.

“So… do you wanna carry me upstairs? Or should we sleep down here?”

A bit of silence, before the beast moved to pick Hux up from the mattress, and carried him towards the stairs. Not that Hux was a particularly intimidatingly big person, but being picked up like nothing and carried around was just… new. Weird, but not inherently a bad thing either.

 

The wolf carried Hux up to the bedroom in which he’d woken up last time he visited, and laid him down on top of the covers. Hux was still basically naked, and the air up here was much more chilled then in the basement, so he wanted to get under the covers as soon as possible. But as the beast stood back, Hux noticed that its appearance was different.

Hux stared, as the body seemed to shake, its limbs beginning to retract, its paws shrinking into something more human-like, and its fur seemed to disappear. Completely stunned, Hux saw the transformation happen, for the first time in reverse, and the chill of the air was forgotten.

It seemed like every change was focused and took forever, but still it felt like no time had passed when the fully human Kylo stood before him.

“Fuck…”

Kylo didn’t even react to Hux’s words. He just took a few shaking steps forward, and collapsed on the bed, almost on top of Hux, who’d managed to at least get the covers off the bed.

He kept staring at Kylo, waiting for something else to happen, but when he instead snored loudly, Hux let out a quite high-pitched laughter as the tension fell off him. Not that he’d been afraid, but this was new, otherworldly, and clearly not _natural_. Of course he’d go into a brief chock at the sight of it.

The naked Kylo beside him gave off another loud snore, and Hux gently pushed him, before pulling the covers over them both.

He was hungry, and exhausted, and was sure Kylo felt the same, but that could be handled later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
> Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*


End file.
